


Anne und Max

by Windmondkind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, First Dates, Wet Dream
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windmondkind/pseuds/Windmondkind
Summary: Anne trifft Max





	Anne und Max

Anne hatte lange braune Haare, die sie zum Zopf gebunden hat. Sie trug eine schwarze Lederjacke, einen kurzen Rock und eine schwarze Kappe.  
Heute sieht sie ihren Freund wieder, den sie schon seit Jahren anhimmelte.  
Heute hat er um ein Date gebeten.  
Das ist der Grund, warum sie so aufgeregt ist.  
Der Ort, wohin sie geht, ist der Frida Park, benannt nach einer Arenaleiterin.  
Der Freund, den sie liebt´, ist Max, ein Junge in ihren Alter.  
Er trug nur ein ärmeloses Shirt, kurze Hose und eine rote Kappe.  
Max begrüßte sie mit "Hallo!"  
Anne brachte keine Wort raus, denn sie ist zu schüchtern.  
"Sei nicht so schüchtern, Anne!"  
Dann gingen sie Eis essen beim örtlichen Eisverkäufer, der die beiden gutes Schokoeis verkaufte.  
Dummerweise bekleckerte Max sein Shirt mit seinen Eis.  
Kurzerhand zog er sich das Shirt aus.  
Anne könnte von Maxs Oberkörper nix genug bekommen, sie starrte den Männerkörper an. Sie hat noch nie zuvor einen nackten Männerkörper gesehen.  
Plötzlich küsste er sie. Sie war überwältigt von diese Überraschung.  
Dabei rutschte Maxs Mütze von Kopf, aber Anne fing ihn auf und stülpte ihn verkehrt rum über ihre Kappe drüber.  
Max sagte "Ich habe noch nie ein Mädchen wie dich geküsst!"  
Dabei berührte er Annes kleine Brüste.  
Sie war hin und weg, als er ihre Brüste berührte.  
Es fiel ihr so schwer klar zu denken.  
Max fing an Anne obenrum zu entkleiden.  
Jedes Mal, wenn Max Anne ein Kleidungsstück auszog, stöhnte sie leise.  
"Anne, bist du noch da?"  
"Ich geniesse es, wenn du mich berührst"  
Als Max anfing,ihre Brüste zu streicheln, stöhnte sie etwas lauter.  
"Bitte noch mehr, Max!"  
Max küsste sie, während er sie massierte.  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte Anne, dass sie zu sehr verwöhnt liess.  
Sie stupste Max um und öffnete seine Hosen.  
Sie war schockiert, sehr schockiert.  
Da war kein Penis, da war nur eine Vagina.  
Max lächelte sie an und küsste die überraschte Anne.  
"Es tut mir leid, Anne. Ich bin nicht Max." sagte der falsche.  
"Ich habe mich als Max ausgegeben, weil ich dich liebe!"  
Das war nicht Max, das war seine Schwester.  
Mit diesen Gedanken erwachte sie in ihren Bett.  
Das war nur ein Traum.  
Als sie aufstand um in den Spiegel zu sehen, wo sie viele kleine Schnapsschüsse von Max hingen. Sie bemerkte, dass er irgendwie weiblich aussah.  
Vielleicht war das auch nur ein Traum.  
Sie sah auf ihr Handy und bemerkte, dass Max sie zum Eisessen einlud.  
Eilig zog sie ihr kurzärmeliges Shirt und kurze Hose an. Sie schnappte ihre rote Kappe und ging los in den Park.


End file.
